Destiny
by Love For Secrets
Summary: Quil Imprinted on Emily's neice, Claire, when she was two. this shows Claire's life sixteen years later. QuilxClaire
1. Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, I'd be rich. I'm not.**

**As I hope that you have already found out, this is a QuilxClaire Imprint story. It starts off on Claire's eighteenth birthday. I hopes you like it! PS, I added something a little sad to make it so she's closer to the pack. You'll figure it out.**

Chapter One

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang the pack, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Cla-aire… Happy birthday to you!" Everyone applauded as I blew out the traditional eighteen candles. Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, their son Sam Jr, my sister, Amy, the pack and their mates were all there. My mother and father died when I was eight and Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam took Amy and me in. they were the best parents that I could ask for and I'm glad they were there of me.

"What did you wish for?" Jacob asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I asked, "I can't tell you! It won't come true!"

What did I wish for? Easy: Quil. I loved him since I turned sixteen. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I noticed how… attractive he is. Okay, okay, he's freaking hot! But… he doesn't like me that way… at least I don't think he does.

When I turned five, Uncle Sam told me about the pack. I've been in on it. They call me the future Elder. I'd seen everyone in their wolf form. Uncle Sam, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul… everyone. I used to get a few people confused, but I got it down. Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Paul had the chocolate-y color, Jacob being the darkest, Embry being the lightest. Uncle Sam was a black wolf. Leah, Embry, Collin and Brady were gray. Seth was a sand color. I knew them by heart.

"Okay," said Aunt Emily, "Time for the birthday girl to open her presents!" she handed me a box from her, Uncle Sam, Sam Jr and Amy. I opened it up. In it was a necklace, a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant on it. I thanked them and went on with the present opening. I got some notebooks to write poetry in (because I love to write poetry), an expensive pen (Stupid Embry spent his life savings on a freaking pen!) and a few eyeliner pencils. I thanked everyone for the great gifts. They knew me well.

Everyone finished their cake. I got up to get a soda. I went into the kitchen. Uncle Sam and Quil were talking.

"You have to tell her," said Uncle Sam, "Soon."

"I will, Sam," said Quil, "Do you know how she'll react?"

"Not a clue," said Uncle Sam.

"Don't mind me," I said, going over to the fridge.

"Oh, Claire," said Uncle Sam, "we didn't see you there." I got an orange soda out of the fridge and popped it open. I took along sip of it, not caring about the annoyance of brain freeze. Soon, the can was empty and I tossed it in the recycle bin.

"So, birthday girl," said Quil, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," I said. Quil and I went out the backdoor and started to walk towards First Beach.

"So, Quil," I said, "What were you talking to my uncle about back there?"

"I promise," he said, "I will tell you soon."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked

"It's difficult to explain, Claire," Quil said, "But I swear on my life, I will tell you." He smiled at me. It made my stomach do flips. Why did my best friend have to be so hot?

"You, sir, never gave me a present," I accused.

"You, ma'am, are right," he said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box. "You know I'm not good at wrapping things," he said. He had tied a little red ribbon around the black box. I pulled at the ribbon and lifted the small lid off of the top. In the box was a pair of golden hoops. I looked up at him in awe. Quil was grinning wildly.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Like them?" I responded, "I love them! Thank you so much, Quil!" I gave him a hug and then put them on.

"Those are real gold, too," said Quil.

"Quil," I said impatiently, "You didn't buy me real gold earrings!" he stared at me, "How much did they cost?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, "They were a gift!"

"I can't accept this!" I fought

"You can and you will!" he scolded, playfully. I smiled at him

"Thanks, Quil," I said, "You're the greatest best friend ever."

"Please," he said, "I'd do anything to make you happy." There were so many things I wished I could say to that, but I just couldn't. Stupid teenage hormones.

We talked for a while about things I can't remember. I was too wrapped up in the moment. It was a perfect birthday. There was nothing that could make it better. Okay, there were a few things, but, still. It was pretty great anyway.

"You need to get home or your uncle will have my head mounted on your wall," he said.

"Which head?" I joked, "Because I think the wolf one would go better with our décor."

"Ooh, harsh," he said, "Let's go, Birthday Girl."

"Whatever," I said. We walked slowly back towards my house. We laughed about memories from when I was ten, eleven, twelve. I was so grateful for Quil; he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Of course, I am a greedy little monster and wanted more than just friendship.

When we got to my house, I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs. I put my long hair up in a pony tail, brushed my teeth and put my pajamas on. I was about to call 'goodnight' down the stairs again, when I heard Uncle Sam and Quil arguing.

"I made Seth take your patrol tonight because you were supposed to tell her and you didn't!" said Uncle Sam softly, yet loud enough for me to hear.

"I know, Sam, I'm sorry," said Quil.

"Do I need to tell her?" Sam asked, truly concerned.

"No," said Quil, "No, I can tell her."

"Don't mess with her," said Uncle Sam, "She's like a daughter to me."

"So you think you're the only one in her life?" Quil asked, "She means everything to me! You know how I feel; you see it everyday!"

I cleared my throat, making them look up at me. Quil smiled is ever-brilliant smile. Uncle Sam just looked at me.

"You," said Uncle Sam, "Get to bed. You've got exams tomorrow."

I groaned. "Sammie!" I used the name he hated, "Your no fun! I just wanted to stay up and watch chick flicks with my favorite uncle!"

"What did you break?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said. He gave me a scrutinizing look. "I swear on my grave that I broke nothing."

"One problem, Clairdy-Cat," said Quil, "Your not dead."

"Damn," I muttered. I went over to the counter and got a pig's ear out of the bag. "Does the doggie want a pigs ear?" I teased my uncle.

"Funny," said Uncle Sam, "Go to bed."

"I'm feeling stubborn and obnoxious tonight so I'm going to have to decline your proposition," I said.

"Wow, Claire," said Sam Jr, who is a freshman at my school, "Those are some big words!"

"How come he gets to stay up?" I asked, "What are these travesties? I'm rebelling! Anarchy!"

"You can rebel upstairs," said Aunt Emily. "You, too." She looked at her son.

"I am an adult!" I said, "Legally, I am an adult!"

"Then would you legally like to be kicked out of my house?" joked Uncle Sam

"Damn, you, Sam Uley… Damn you…" I said.

"Go to bed," said Uncle Sam. I gave him a hug, went over to Aunt Emily and gave her a hug and gave Quil a hug. I said goodnight and went upstairs. I quickly fell asleep.

- - -

I was woken up by Sam Jr and Amy the next morning. They were ringing a cowbell and screaming, "WAKE UP! LAST FINAL!"

"Where the hell did you get a cowbell?" I asked.

"Ebay," said Sam Jr.

"Get up, Claire," said Amy, "Last final of the year!"

"Thank God," I mumbled.

I got out of bed and got in the shower. I washed my hair thoroughly then dried off. I put on a pair of jeans, a pink tee shirt and my standard oversized black hoodie. Yeah, yeah, it was the end of May and would get to be about eighty degrees outside, but who really cares? I know I don't!

I went downstairs for breakfast. Aunt Emily had made some eggs and bacon. Uncle Sam had already left for work. He had night patrol tonight. No matter how many times I tell that man the vampires are gone, he just says, "you never know."

I ate my breakfast and got my school bag.

"Claire, make sure to pick up the meat from the store, I already ordered it. It'll be ready by noon." Said Aunt Emily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pick it up when I get out of school," I said on my way out. Amy and Sam Jr were already in my car, waiting for me. I got in the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Do you guys have a ride home?" I asked.

"Jenny's mom is picking me up," said Amy.

"Yeah, and Matt's brother is giving us a ride," said Sam Jr.

"Okay." I said. We drove the short trip to the school. We all got out of the car and parted ways. I went over to my friends, the outcasts. I have no shame whatsoever being an outcast. My friends are some of the coolest people I've ever met.

"Last exam ever!" I said.

"For you," said my friend, Nate, "Not all of us are exempt from the Spanish Exam."

"Most of us are," said Juliet. The bell rang and we went inside. I went into my testing room: Mr. Densbar's room. We sat in alphabetical order, so Bobby Youth sat right beside me. Lovely.

"Hey, Claire," said Bobby.

"Hi," I said.

"So I was wondering," he started, "Do you want to get pizza tonight?" Bobby Youth was the stud of the school. He was a football and lacrosse star and was, I guess, cute. Of course, he didn't even compare to Quil.

"No," I said, "I've got dinner with my family tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I've got plans," I said. _With Quil_ I finished mentally.

"The next night?" he tried again.

"No, Bobby," I said, "I'm just not interested."

"No one has ever turned down a date with me," he said.

"I guess there's a first for everything," I said, sitting down. He sat down, too.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"I just don't," I said, "Now leave me alone."

"Or what?" he teased.

"Have you _seen_ my friends who don't go to this school?" I asked, referring to the pack.

"No," he said.

"Well, they're hard to miss," I said, "They're walking land masses. _One_ of them could take you out. Now, please, shut up and leave me alone."

"You really don't want to date me," he said, letting that sink in.

"Did you miss that or something?" I asked.

"This is so weird," he said, "I've never been rejected before."

"I don't even like you as a friend," I said, "What on earth makes you think I want to _date_ you?" the teacher passed out paper and pencils for us to write out essays. Then he handed out the prompt.

Write an essay about a significant person in your life. At least, two hundred and fifty words long. At most, two thousand words.

Immediately, I thought of my good old pal, Quil, like I normally do. I picked up my pencil and started to write my essay.

A very significant person in my life is Quil Atera. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. No matter what, he can help me out. He is as loyal as a dog and as sweet as a piece of candy. Everything that I can remember in my life, Quil was there. When I learned how to ride a bike, Quil was there. The very first time I went camping, Quil was there. When I learned how to swim, Quil was there. Every single birthday I can remember, Quil was there. When my parents died, Quil was there. If you've ever had a very best friend that you can count on at any moment, you can understand the relationship that I have with Quil. Sure, he's much older than me, but he's still one of the best people I know. Quil always knows how to cheer me up. He can make me happy, whatever it takes. I know that he'll always be there for me, catching me when I fall and making sure I have no bruises. Quil is stuck to me like glue and I'm so very glad for it. Without him, I wouldn't be able to get anywhere in life. I wouldn't see properly without Quil. Not many people could ever have that kind of relationship with someone like him. Quil is a big, bulky guy that can scare away anyone. He stands at six feet four inches with dark, dark brown eyes and black shaggy hair that hangs just around his chin. Now, he may look scary, but don't let that fool you. That man is one of the nicest people I know and will stand up for me. If Quil Atera weren't around, I wouldn't be able to exist. That is who is the most significant person in my life.

Bobby looked over at my paper as I proofread it. He scoffed.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked

_I wish_ I thought. "No." I said, "Obviously not. It says right here that he's my best friend."

"So explain to me why you don't want to date me," he said.

"Are you still on that?" I asked, "I don't want to date you because I'm just not interested. Sorry." I got up with my paper and handed it to the teacher.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"You can go home now, Miss Young," said the teacher. I looked around the room. A few other people had already left. I left the room and went to the senior parking lot. I got into my car and started to drive home.

**That is one hell of a first chapter. Believe it or not, I wrote this all in one day! Yes, I know, it's amazing! Tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. Yes, flames are welcome, but seriously, who'd want to flame this? No, I'm not a narcissist (I'm so sexy!). **

**I've decided that (yes, this was a random and snap decision) I'm going to put one of my favorite quotes at the end of every chapter for your viewing entertainment. **

**Quote of the Chapter: Dong, where is my automobile?**

**I love the classics. Who doesn't?**

**The One and Only…**

**  
Sarah! Yay! **


	2. Puzzle Piece

**Disclaimer: if I said I owned it, I could be sued in seven and a half languages. **

So, this is the second chapter. This is just coming to me. I don't know what's going to happen in this chapter. Get over it.

Chapter two.

On the way home, like Aunt Emily asked, I picked up the meat. Sixteen steaks. I was wondering how five of us could possibly eat sixteen t-bone steaks, and then I remembered who we have to feed and who my family is. Werewolves. Even Leah had a huge appetite.

"Big family?" the butcher guessed

"You have no idea," I said. I paid about one hundred sixty bucks for the steaks. Aunt Emily, my heart goes to you. I felt so bad, having to feed three kids, ten ravenous wolves and two of their mates. I hoped that she had a lot of side dishes. There was no way that one steak to keep down even Collin, the smallest of the pack.

I drove home from the store. When I got home, I put the heavy steaks in the refrigerator. I had to do it one by one because if I did two at a time, I would have pulled a muscle. When I was done, I sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. As soon as I did so, someone came through the front door. From the sound of the footsteps it was one of the pack. I opened my eyes to see who it was.

"Hey!" said Quil, "It's the little anarchist!" he was referring to the stunt I pulled last night.

"Hey, Quil," I said.

"So, what was the prompt?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to say," I said.

"Oh, right," he said, "Is that so we don't compare what we wrote? Come on, who am I gonna tell?"

"We had to write about a significant person in our life," I said.

"Who'd you write about?" he asked.

"You, duh," I said, "You're the one that's been there since forever!"

"Really?" he said, "Did you write that I was handsome and smart and dashing?"

"No," I said, "I wrote that you looked scary but your really a softie who could kick someone's ass for me."

"Oh, lovely, Claire," he said, "Is that what I am to you? A body guard?"

"Your so much more than just that," I joked, "Servant, pet, babysitter, the list goes on."

"Thanks," he said.

"What is going on between you and my uncle?" I asked, referring to yesterday, "Are you in a fight?"

"Not really," he said, "He wants me to tell you something and he thinks I'm not hurrying up."

"I agree!" I said, "Hurry the hell up and tell me, already."

"Claire," he said, "I Imprinted."

"What?" I said, my heart shattering, "Really?"

"Really," he said

"When?" I asked.

"Sixteen years ago," he said

"On who?" I asked. He had a girlfriend for sixteen years that I didn't know about?

Quil opened his mouth to speak when the house phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought," I said, getting up, "And do not forget." I went over and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Claire Young?" asked a man.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" I asked.

"This is Mr. Densbar, your English teacher," he said.

"Oh, hi Mr. D," I said. "What's up?"

"I just read your exam paper," he said.

"Did it suck?" I asked.

"No, actually," he said, "It was very good. The way you described this Quil Atera. I have to ask you a question."

"Ask away, Mr. D," I said.

"Are you two dating?" he asked.

_Ha! I freaking wish!_ I thought.

"No," I said. "He's just my best friend."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Just the way you wrote the paper. You put the way you really felt about him on paper. Not many writers can do that without just saying how they felt. I'm proud of you," he said,

"Thanks, Mr. D," I said.

"Now tell me something," said Mr. Densbar, "Does he really look the way you described him?"

"Um…" I said, wondering why this was relevant, "Yeah. He does. I can show you a picture sometime."

"Well, I just called to tell you that your paper was very well written and don't be surprised if you get the best grade," he said,

"Thanks," I said. I hung up and went back over to Quil.

"Who was that?" Quil asked.

"My English teacher," I said, in a confused tone, "He called to tell me my paper was the best."

"Liar!" he accused.

"No way," I said, "I swear on my life, hell, I swear on our friendship, that's why he called."

"Great job!" said Quil.

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

"You were asking who," he said

"Right," I said, "Who did you Imprint on?"

"Oh, Claire," he said, "You."

I let out a breath of air that was also a small chuckle. "Did you know that today, the cutest guy in school, Bobby Youth, asked me out?"

"He did?" Quil asked.

"Yeah," I said, "And I said no. Do you know why?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you, Quil," I admitted.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard me right.

"I love you, Quil Atera," I said, "I love you with all of my heart." He put is abnormally large, hot hand on my face and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I've waited for so long to hear you say that," he said, coming closer and closer to me. The next thing I knew, his lips were against mine. His lips just fit against mine; they were perfect. Quil and I were two puzzle pieces that just went together. He kissed my cheek, then the area in front of my ear.

"I love you, Claire," he said. He took my hand and put it to his chest. "Do you feel my heart racing?"

"I can," I whispered. I put my ear to his chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and listened to him breathe. I listened to his heartbeat. That was my perfect moment.

It was… until Embry and Jacob burst through the door making kissing noises. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So, Quil," said Embry, "You finally told her that you've had the hots for her since she was two?"

"Go away, asshole," said Quil.

"I can't," said Embry

"Yeah," said Jacob, "This is where we eat tonight. What's for dinner, little miss suck-face?"

"Come off it, Jake!" I cried, hitting him in the head while heading to the kitchen. "Out of the whole freaking pack, you two are the worst. The small steak was supposed to be for me, but now you two will split it, how does that sound?"

"Whoa!" said Embry "No way am I shearing my food with him!"

"Claire!" said Jacob, "That is un called for!"

"Then what do you say?" I demanded

"Sorry," they said.

I threw a milkbone at them. "Choke on it," I said to them. Jacob and Embry grinned at each other and then ran over to me. The slung me over their shoulders and ran to First Beach. The entire time was squirming and yelling at them to stop.

"Put me down!" I cried, "I am an elder!"

"An elder who is younger than the whole pack," said Jacob.

"Get over it," said Embry, "You know how to swim, right?" before I could answer the tossed me in the water. I screeched and Jacob and Embry took off running. They hid somewhere.

Quil came into the water to help get me out. He held his hand out to me and I grasped it. He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm drenched in salt water and very annoyed," I said, "But, other than that, I'm okay."

"Good to know," he said. We walked back to my house. I put on a fresh pair of jeans and a new tee shirt. I threw my hoodie in the washing machine. I went back into the kitchen to get the steaks out for Aunt Emily. I knew she'd be home soon. I put them in the barbeque sauce to marinate. When I was done, I went over to Quil.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," I said. He kissed me and pulled me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I kissed him.

"I don't know how I ever let you date anyone else," he said to me.

"How sweet," I said. I hugged him. He kissed me. As we were kissing, I heard the door open and then close again, alerting me that someone just got home. I thought it was one of the pack or Aunt Emily so I continued to kiss Quil. I didn't stop until I heard I heard my sister screeching at me.

"Holy crap, Claire!" Amy yelled. I reluctantly pulled away from Quil and looked at her. I waited for her to say something. "My uncle is going to kill you," Amy said to Quil.

"No, actually," he said, "If anything, your uncle will be happy."

"What?" she asked, "Why would my uncle, you're pack's leader, be happy that your making out with his eighteen year old niece?"

"Destiny," he said.

"I'm lost," she said.

"Amy," I said impatiently, "you know the stories about Imprinting. Put the pieces together."

"That's impossible," said Amy, "Quil first met you when you were two… EW! Quil! That's gross! You pedophile!"

"I had no control over this," he defended, "It just happened!"

"Still!" she rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Well, that went well," I said, sarcastically. Quil laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I love you," he said.

"Only because of your freaky werewolf gene," I mumbled.

"No," he said, "I love you because of your sarcastic statements and your black hoodie that you wear in May and the fact that you are an eighteen year old Quiluete elder from the Makah reservation."

"The gene has nothing to do with it?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, "The gene could be gone and I'd still love you."

"Gag me," said Jacob, who'd come back into the house.

"No," I said, "Get out of my house. You aren't welcome here."

"As far as I'm concerned, this is your uncle's house and he's sort of my boss," he said, "I'm welcome here, whether you like it or not."

"Then apologize for throwing me into the water," I said.

"Or what?" asked Jacob.

"I won't feed you," I said, "now say it!"

"Sorry!" he said, "Jeez!" I rolled my eyes. So immature.

Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and Sam Jr walked through the front door. Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and Sam Jr were carrying bags filled with plastic containers. There was no doubt in my mind that these were the sides and the vegetables for dinner.

"Quil, Claire," said Aunt Emily, "Will you go close the trunk for me?"

"Sure," I said. Quil and I stood up and went outside. I closed up the back of the car. I leaned up against the back of the car and stared at Quil. He stared at me back. He stepped closer to me and I put my hand on his warm face.

"I love you," he whispered, closing the space between us.

"I love you, too," I said. He leaned into me and kissed me. After a few seconds, we heard a car honking and broke apart. We looked over at what had broken the moment. There was a truck. Leah was driving, Fiona (the girl Jacob Imprinted on) and Kim (Jared's wife) were in the truck with Leah, and Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared and Paul were in the back. Leah honked again and the pack in the back of the truck was cheering.

"Finally!" called Paul.

"Hey, shut up!" said Quil. They jumped out of the back and crowded around Quil and I, making fun of us. Stupid idiotic dogs. Quil got me inside the house.

"Hey, Uncle Sam?" I said, "Get those idiots to stop making fun of me."

"They're making fun of you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Quil, "They're making fun of both of us." Sam went outside. He could hear him yelling at the boys and thwacking them on the head. Quil and I went into the kitchen to see what we could do to help Aunt Emily.

"What is all of this for, anyway?" I asked.

"It's a celebration!" said Aunt Emily.

"For what?" I asked.

"A relationship sixteen years in the making," she said, obviously talking about me and Quil getting together sixteen years after he Imprinted on me.

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," I said. "So is my life now just one big party to the pack?"

"Yes," said Quil, "Get used to it. Anything could be an excuse for a party for them. That's why Emily didn't tell us when Sam Jr said his first word."

"But you had a party anyway," said Emily.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"The pack plural," said Quil. "Sam was thinking about it and then we had a party."

"Sam wasn't too happy about that," said Jacob, his arm around Fiona. "He was mad and made us all do double shifts."

"What was the word?" I asked.

"Take a guess," said Embry.

"Wolf," said the rest of the pack.

"So much for guessing!" I mumbled. They laughed.

"Come, help me," said Emily. Quil went to help Sam put the steaks on the grill so I was going to help Emily with the potato salad, corn, biscuits and watermelon. Emily started on the many ears of corn as I cut up the three huge watermelons.

"How do you do this by yourself?" I asked

"It's difficult and takes hours by yourself," she said, "It was easier before Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady joined the pack. There were only six mouths to feed, back then. Then everyone else flooded into my house every other weekend and then the six went to sixteen."

"You can't deny that you love us," I said.

"Why else would I do all of this?" she laughed. We finished preparing the side dishes. Quil and Uncle Sam came inside. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily went into the living room. I washed my hands as Quil came over to me and wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. He kissed my shoulder with his warm lips. I turned off the water and turned around. I locked my hands around his neck and kissed him.

Quil and I, hand in hand, went upstairs. When we were on the third stair, Aunt Emily said, "Keep your door open, Claire." I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs, Quil right behind me.

When we got to my room, we laid down on my bed and just talked. Even though we knew each other better than we knew ourselves, we could still talk about anything with each other. Our hands were knotted together and we just talked.

"Come one, lovebirds," called Leah, "It's time to eat."

So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review so I know where I can work.

**Quote: You know, such as (Watch Miss Teen USA's speech.)**

**The one and Only!**

**Sarah!**


	3. The Toast

**Disclaimer: only in my dreams. Rawr.**

**Hello, everyone. I really hope that you've liked my stories so far. Anyway, this will be funny. My friend Sara and I wrote it together, we were cracking up the whole time. So, we both hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter three

Dinner was a blast, to my surprise. It was great because most people totally forgot that this party was about Quil and me. Jacob was, of course, drunk within the first hour and a half. So, when he had eight empty beer bottles in front of him, he stood up, about to make a complete fool out of himself… again.

"I would like to propose a toast," he said

"Jake," I said slowly, "You already toasted to how blue the sky was and the dead turtle you saw on the side of the road today."

"But this one is actually about you two, though," he slurred, drunkenly.

"It can't get worse," Quil whispered to me, "Let's just listen."

"Okay," said Jacob, "Now, I know that I've made fun of Quil because he Imprinted on a two year old, and I know I made fun of Claire for being a two year old. But… I love them, so it's okay!" He started to sob. Jacob drunk is probably one of the funniest things that you could ever see.

"Jacob, honey," said Fiona, "Sit down."

Jacob looked at his fiancée and said with a totally straight face, no longer crying, "I am not done."

"Sit down, honey," said Fiona, pulling on his arm.

"No, no," I said, "It's okay. I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"Thank you!" slurred Jacob, "You see, some people let me going what I was finish to say!"

"I think you mean, 'some people let me finish what I was going to say.' " Fiona said to him, trying to clear it up for him

"What's what I said," he whispered loudly. He doubled over in laughter and then jumped back up again.

"Anyways…" he hesitated. I figured he totally forgot what he was going to say. "To Quaire and Kill!" Nice cover, Jake. Nice cover. Right then, he laughed and fell over backwards onto the floor, still laughing at the unknown joke. Then, he continued.

"May you live eternally and extremely blissful. I am merrily happy your relationship has lasted this long," he said, lying on the floor still, his eyes closed

"Jake," I said, "We got together… today…"

"Exactly," he whispered. He stayed on the floor the rest of the night, mumbling random things loud enough for all of us to hear.

"I'm glad the Quil finally told you," said Leah to me.

"He was supposed to two years ago," said Uncle Sam.

"Oh, really?" I said, looking at Quil.

"And I regret not telling you," he said, wrapping his warm around tighter around me.

"Sure you do," I mumbled, jokingly.

"I do," he said. He kissed my cheek.

"Automobiles," grumbled Jacob, so lowly he sounded demonic.

"Ignore him," voted Seth, "He'll be asleep soon, anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Collin, Brady and Embry.

We continued to talk about other things. We ate and talked and listened to Jacob grumble random things such as, 'sea monkey has my money,' 'you see, the chicks can't hold the smoke,' and 'Jeffree Star for dinner.' It was fun. I guess having most of the pack want to throw parties can be okay.

At the very end, Collin and Embry had night shift with Uncle Sam. Leah and Seth carried Jacob into the back of the truck and the rest of the pack drove away.

Quil and I were able to get out of the house and go to the beach when everyone was leaving. We walked along First Beach where Jacob and Embry had thrown me in earlier that day. We sat down on the beach and looked at the moon beyond the water. It was perfect. We didn't need to say anything to know that we were connected in the strongest bond. I loved Quil. Quil loved me. You could probably see it radiating off of us, too.

I have never ever been able to get along in life without Quil and now I didn't have to feel heartache, I didn't have to feel pain anymore because I didn't know if Quil loved me or not. Imprinting isn't something that you can break. It's there forever. Being an Imprint means the strongest love that anyone can give. Jacob told me once that it's hard to resist such levels of commitment and adoration. Basically, you're the most loved person on the planet if you're an Imprint.

"Hey, Claire," said Quil.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said.

"If you want to move in with me, you can come anytime you want… just saying," said Quil.

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked,

"Yeah, I know it's early, but I'm just saying that when your ready to leave your uncle's house, you've got a place to go," he said. I moved closer to him and looked into his warm, dark eyes.

"It's the end of the school year," I said, "We'll start to pack tomorrow, after school, and by the time gradation is upon us, I'll be all ready to move in with you and I won't have to deal with school or anything. It'll just be you and me."

"Sounds great," he said, "I'll bring boxes by."

"I totally forgot," I said, "I don't need to go to school tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked

"Tomorrow is foreign language exams and I got exempt form my Spanish exam because I got an A in that class," I explained.

"You're so smart," he said, "Smarter than I was at eighteen, anyway."

"Yeah, but you had pack obligations and stuff so I don't blame you," I said.

"Still," he said. I rested my head on his arm. He kissed the top of my head. I shut my eyes, taking in the moment.

"Come on," he said, "I have to get you back home or you uncle will be one less pack member." Joked Quil.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, just as glum as I was, "But we can walk slowly."

"Sounds good to me," I said. We stood up. I took Quil's hand in mine. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. My heart started to race. I'm not sure how I spent my whole life not kissing Quil because it's the most gratifying experience ever. I'm shocked that I could have lasting so long without him

He and I walked slowly back to my house along the beach, hand in hand. I didn't want to get back to my house, not wanting the night to end, but we got there. I gave him a kiss goodnight and promised I'd see him tomorrow.

Not wanting to deal with Aunt Emily, I shut the front door softly and went upstairs. The stairwell was right by the doorway, so I figured I was okay.

There is one room at the top of the stairs and that's my bedroom. It originally had two twin beds, one for me and one for Amy. But then, Uncle Sam, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Quil discovered and extra room in the basement. Amy and I helped them clean it out. We moved the two twin beds down there, along with a dresser and a desk and boom! Amy had her own room. They moved a queen-sized bed into my room and a desk into the corner. I had a closet in the room already and a bathroom connected to my room. The only downer to my room was this big ledge.

Don't get me wrong, the ledge is awesome for early morning views, but it's awkward because if someone is standing at the right position, they can look right into my room. The pack discovered this and abused this power way too much. So, I put up a sheet so you can't look unless _I_ take it down. Why me, you may ask? Because I'm the only one who knows how to take it down without breaking anything. And because of this amazing sheet, you can't hear anything that goes on in my room unless my door is open, which it's usually not.

Another great thing about the house is that the roof isn't flat: it's angled. Seeing how my room used to be an attic, the angles are right on my roof. That's cool because I get cool places to put my feet when I'm writing a poem or when I'm reading.

Anyway, I went up into my room and opened my door. I went into my bathroom, took a shower, got into my pajamas and then went back into my room. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I dreamed about my parents. I dreamed about the night of the accident. Aunt Emily had come over to watch us. Quil was there, too. He'd always liked spending time with me. I man came and knocked on the door. Aunt Emily went over to the door to answer it. I thought it was my mom and dad coming home. I didn't want Aunt Emily and Quil to leave just yet. But, if Mom and Dad were home, they had to go home. It wasn't Mom and Dad.

At the door was a man. He was a big, tall man in a suit and a hat. He sat down on the couch. Quil sat me down on his lap. He took my itty-bitty hands in his very big ones and listened at intently as I did.

"Children," said the man, "I am very sorry that I have to tell you this. You're mother and father died tonight in a car accident." My heart dropped. I knew what that meant. It meant mom and dad were never coming home. I turned into Quil and cried into his chest.

That's when I woke up. No cowbell this morning, just being dumped onto the floor. Not fun. Amy and Sam were standing there, fully dressed, waiting for me to get off the floor and get dressed.

"I'm not going to school," I said, "I don't have to take this exam."

"Yeah, well, we do have to get to school," said Amy. "You're our ride. Don't strain yourself, we both have rides home."

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm getting up. Will someone please get me my sweatshirt from the dryer?"

"Okay," said Sam, "Five minutes."

"Fine," I said. I put on my favorite, old, worm pair of jeans and a gray tee shirt. I brushed my hair and put it up. I went down the stairs and Amy and Sam were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairwell. Amy held out my sweatshirt and Sam held out my car keys. We walked outside. I was putting on my sweatshirt on the way to the car.

"Shotgun," called Amy.

"Crap," said Sam. I got into the drivers seat, and Amy sat beside me. Sam climbed into the back seat and we drove to the school. Ah, La Push High. All the kids, ages fourteen to eighteen, practically lived there. How sad, right?

Amy and Sam got out of the car. I was hoping just to drop them off and then leave, but of course, Amy had to leave her house key in the car. I parked in the senior area and went over to my sister.

My sister's inner circle was just the normal kids. The kids who wore jeans and a tee everyday. Not preps. Not jocks. Not bad kids. Not freaks. Not stoners. Not popular kids. Not geeks. Just regular kids who didn't have a stereotype.

"Amy," I said. She turned around and smiled at me. I held up her key and she took it.

"Guys, this is my sister, Claire," she said.

"Hi, guys," I said, "Amy, if you forget your key in my car one more time, your fish will be down the toilet. And not the ugly one, either. I'm talking about the Beta fish."

"You wouldn't!" she said.

"I would and you know I would," I said. I turned on my heels and walked away.

"You're cold hearted, Claire!" called Amy, laughing. I waved my hand in acknowledgment. I was walking back to my car when someone ran up behind me and stopped me. I turned around and there was Mr. Stud, Bobby Youth.

"Hey, Claire," he said.

"Hi, Bobby," I said.

"So I saw you last night at First Beach," he said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Who was that huge guy you were with? Is that one of the walking land masses you were talking about?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Just a harmless question, Claire," he defended.

"That was Quil," I said.

"So you two are dating," he said.

"Possibly," I said. "You may never know."

"Oh please," he said, "You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see that you two are together. It just… radiates off of you when you're with him."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm dating Quil. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Just that I won't bother you anymore," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked, ecstatic.

"No matter how much I like you, there is no way I'm fighting _him_ for you. That's suicide," he explained.

"Hmmm," I said, "Maybe I should get him to fight you." His eyes widened in fear. "Just leave me alone, Bobby."

I got into my car and drove home. When I got home, Quil's bike was parked in the driveway. He was leaned against the front of my house.

"Hello," I said to him. "Nice seeing you here." I gave him a kiss.

"It is, indeed," he agreed. "I put the boxes inside already."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Not long," he said, "About five minutes."

"That's okay." I said. I took his big hand and went inside.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Quote: life is like a box of chocolates… you never know what your gonna get. Unless it's that gross assorted stuff, then you throw it at the cashier and take a bag of Hershey kisses… that's what I do…**

**Ha ha ha! Anyway. Please review. I love you all!**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


	4. The Move

**Disclaimer: if it were mine, I'd be special. So it's not. Also, Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence isn't mine, along with the Pack Man thing. I wish it were, though.**

**Hey everyone. I love the fact that not even a half an hour after I put this story up, I had seven reviews. I'm glad that I'm getting known as an author on this site. But to truly be cool, you have to go read INVX's stuff. Because she's cool. And coolness is a contagious disease. Okay, it's not a disease, but it's contagious. **

Chapter four.

Quil and I were upstairs in my room packing up boxes with my stuff. My clothes, my pictures, all of my stuff we packed away. I made sure to have pajamas and clothes for the next day out.

Quil left to go get Leah's truck. It's difficult to put boxes on the back of a motorcycle when there are already two people on it. It sucked while he was gone because there was nothing to do. I picked up one of my favorite books form the Anita Blake series and started to read. Ironic. It was about a short, black-haired, black-eyed girl who was a vampire slayer. Her boyfriend was a lycanthrope: a werewolf. Like me. Minus the Vampire Slaying stuff.

He came back. I heard the rumbling of the truck outside. I got up and opened the door. I watched him come closer to me. When I was able to reach out and touch him, I wrapped my thin arms around his waist and gave him a kiss. I had to stand on my tip toes and he had to bend down. Either way, it was perfect.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," I said. He took my hand in his and we went inside.

Quil, the most amazing boyfriend ever, didn't want me to strain myself, so he took every singe lone of the boxes and loaded them up in the back of the car. I appointed myself official spectator.

"I had to clean Jacob's puke up from the back before I left Leah's place," he said,

"Ew," I commented. "I hope you washed your hands."

"If it has to do with Jacob drunk, you'd better wash your hands," he said.

"He's such an alcoholic," I said.

"Not yet," he said, "he just likes to have fun at parties. When he's at parties, he drinks a little too much."

"A little too much?" I asked, "We're officially out of booze over here because of him." Quil laughed and planted a kiss on me.

"I know how he's feeling right now," said Quil, "He and I had a shift earlier. Being hung-over isn't an excuse to get out of your pack duties."

"Lovely," I said. Quil hauled the last box into the back and then we went inside for lunch. I made us four sandwiches: one for me, three for Quil. That was just normal for me. By the time I was done with mine, he was done with all three of his.

We talked for a while when Jacob walked into my house. He didn't even bother knocking, he just walking in as if he owned the place. He walked past Quil and I, filled up a glass of water, got some aspirin, took it and then started to walk out of my house again. He hadn't said a word.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, stopping Jacob. "What do you think your doing?"

"I had no aspirin and I needed some," he said, "In case you can't remember, because I know_ I_ certainly can't, I was totally wasted last night."

"You were funny," I said.

"Nice," he said making a face. "So, you are moving in with Quil."

"Yes," I said.

"Is there a problem, Jake?" Quil asked.

"No," he said, "No problem. It's just that you have been dating a grand total of two days and your already moving in together."

"That's a lot coming from you!" I said, "You saw Fiona, introduced yourself and then asked her to move in."

"Point taken," he said, "But still. You just turned eighteen."

"Yeah," I said, "So?" Jacob rolled his eyes and left.

"Jackass," mumbled Quil.

"Agreed," I said. I got his plate and cleaned it. After I was done, Quil and I got into the truck and went over to his place.

Quil's house was a few blocks over. All of the pack lived near each other, for communicating purposes. So, honestly, if I wanted to go see my family, I could just walk over there.

This time, Quil let me carry boxes into the house. We got done quicker. I didn't feel like unpacking just yet. So, Quil and I curled up in bed. We just laid there. I was in his warm, protective arms and wished to God that he would never let go. If it were up to me, he wouldn't.

"Hey, Quil," I said.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Why did you let me pick up the boxes when we got here, but not when we left Sam and Emily's house?" I asked

"We would get done quicker," he said.

"Okay, now what's the real answer?" I asked.

"I liked watching you bend over," he said. I could hear the stupid grin in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so immature," I said.

"But you love me anyway," he said.

"I do," I admitted. "And you love me."

"This is true," he said. He kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and let the moment be. Everything for me was perfect.

"You will be at my graduation tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said, "This may be the only time in the world that I get to see you in an ugly silk dress."

"Mental note: uninvite the pack," I said. Quil chuckled lowly.

"If they laugh at you, I will give them hell," he said.

"My hero," I said, "There are only a few of us who know what it's like to have someone love you this much. I'm lucky."

"I'm luckier," he said. "I've only got the greatest girl in the world in bed with me."

"No," I said, "I'm luckier. I'm one in a million. You're on in ten."

"Good point," he said, "But most of them don't even Imprint. Not even two months after I changed, I met you."

"And then I was stuck to you like Velcro," I said.

"No," he said, "You were more stuck. More like… a tattoo… or possibly limbs."

"Either way, you've got me until the end," I said.

"And that's okay with me," He said. He pulled m closer to him. His warmth was so relaxing that I almost fell asleep when the topic of age came up. I started to stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Age," I said.

"Helpful, Claire," he said, "What about age?"

"You're going to stay like this, twenty-five year old perfection, then I'm getting older and older," I said. "It's going to be weird. I'm fifty-five when your twenty-five and we're on the street kissing."

"No," he said, "I'll stop phasing the day you turn twenty-five, that way, we can grow old together."

"I'd like that," I said.

"Only for you," he said. He kissed me. When we pulled away, I groaned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to start unpacking," I said.

"Easy enough," he said. We got up to our feet and started to unpack my stuff. We were talking and laughing the entire time. In about an hour, we were done.

"Ah," said Quil, "Finished. Now we can do whatever."

"And what do you suppose we do?" I asked. I was standing at the end of the bed. He was standing about six feet away from me.

He plastered a wicked grin on his face. He took a pounce stance.

"Quil. No," I said. He moved farther into the position, "Quil! Don't you dare!" but did he listen? No. He sprang at me, catching me and throwing me onto the bed. I laughed as he started to kiss my collarbone.

I locked my hands around his neck and looked up at him. He had a splendorous smile on his face that also held pride and satisfaction. But his eyes held love, adoration and trust. In my whole eighteen years in my life, I'd never been happier to be in his arms. I felt protected.

"Jerk," I said, smiling.

"You loved it and you know it," he teased.

"Maybe a little," I said, "But I could have gotten hurt."

"I wouldn't let you get hurt," he promised. He gave me a kiss to reassure me. I tied my fingers into his shaggy black hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

I felt my back pocket vibrate and heard it talk. **(this is so funny. You have to hear it. It's my friend's ring tone)**

_My name is Pack Man… I like to scare things… Especially them… I don't like them… there over there... let's go scare them… Blah! Blah, blah! Blah! That was funny._

I groaned and pulled my phone from my pocket.

"That's the weirdest ring tone ever," said Quil.

"Well, you haven't heard my ring back yet," I said. I flipped my phone open and hit talk. "You got Claire."

"You're with Quil, right?" asked Aunt Emily.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you get settled?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," I said, "This is my last night at your place. I'll be back home around six."

"Okay," she said, "I can't believe my little Claire is growing up. She's moving out and moving in with her boyfriend."

"Don't get weepy on me, Em," I said. "I'll be over so much you won't have any time to miss me."

"I know," she said, "I'll see you in an hours."

"Bye, Aunt Emily," I said, "Love ya." I hung up.

"What is your ring back?" he asked.

"Give me you're phone," I said. He handed me his phone. I dialed my number and put it on speaker. The computerized voice told us to enjoy the ring back.

And then, Jimmy Urine started to sing.

The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble. I like my coffee black just like my metal. Yes, the bass, the rock, the mic, the treble. I like my coffee black just like my metal. 'Cause I can't wait for you to knock me up, in a minute, minute, in a fucking minute. I can't wait for you to knock me up in a minute, minute, in a second. I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me hip, like, badass! I can't wait for you to shut me up. SHUT ME UP!

"What is this?" he asked.

"Mindless Self Indulgence," I said, "I love them."

"It's weird," he said, "But cool, in it's own strange way."

"Sam wouldn't have been to happy if I set my ring back as 'Stupid MF' by MSI, or 'Situations' by Escape the Fate," I said.

"Nice," he said.

I went to his voicemail and changed the settings.

"At the tone," said the computerized voice, "Please record a new greeting. At the end of your greeting, press pound." It beeped.

"Hi, this is Quil's phone," I said, "If he's not answering, it's because he's with me, Claire Young, his girlfriend. Sorry girls! Leave a message and he might get back to you. But you never know, I might never give him his phone back." I pressed pound and saved the greeting.

"You changed my greeting?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who can be territorial," I said.

"Give me your phone," he said, "I'm changing your greeting, too." I handed him my phone and he changed my message.

"Hey, dude, you're reached Claire," said Quil, "But, right now, she can't talk because she's busy making out with me, her awesome boyfriend, Quil. Get over it. That, or she's avoiding you, but you'd probably prefer the first one. Just… leave a message."

"Classy," I said.

"What?" he defended. "You're no better!"

"Okay, okay," I said, "But I can act like a teenager because I am a teenager."

"I can look like a teenager," he said.

"No you can't, you're a walking, talking mountain," I said.

"That's not nice," he said.

"The truth isn't always nice," I defended.

"It can be," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love you," he said, "There's one. You're beautiful. That's another."

"I love you, too," I said.

"You've got to be at Sam and Emily's at six?" he asked

"Yes, sir," I said.

"We've got a little less than an hour," he said. "What do you want to do?"

"There are so many things," I said. "What do you want to do?"

He took my hand in his. "I just want to lay here," he said. "I just want to be here with you."

"Sounds good to me," I said. We just laid there and talked. Our arms were around each other in a tight embrace. I never wanted to let go.

"Tonight is your last night at Sam and Emily's?" Quil asked.

"That's the plan," I said.

"And then you live here," he said.

"Yes," I said, "Tomorrow is my last day of school ever. I get out at eleven because I'm a senior. Then Saturday is graduation."

"You excited?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "What about you, are you excited?"

"Absolutely," he said, grinning stupidly, "It's not everyday your barely-legal girlfriend graduates from high school. Plus, you will officially move in with me tomorrow."

"Exactly," I said, "and I may be barely legal, but I'm legal nonetheless."

He shook his head and kissed me. "You are so weird."

"And for some reason you love me, too," I said.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, teasing me.

"Nope," I said, "No problem at all."

"Good," he said.

We cuddled until fived fifty-five when Quil pulled me up and out of bed. He drove me to Sam and Emily's house on his bike. He idled it in front of the house to let me get off. I gave him a kiss and went inside. Just being away from him made my heart ache. Stupid Imprint.

"Hello?" I called as I went into the house.

"Claire," said Amy. "Go away, we're not done yet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I walked past the staircase, down the hallway and into the dining room/living room.

As a moving out we'll miss you gesture, Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, Sam Jr and Amy had made me my favorite dinner: cheeseburgers, watermelon and mashed potatoes. It was heart touching. They knew me well.

"Surprise," said Amy. She gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll only be a few blocks away," I said, "And I'll be over so often. I mean, someone has to baby-sit you guys, right?"

"Funny," said Sam Jr. I gave him a hug, too.

"Listen, smarty pants," I said, "You are going to go to Harvard whether you like it or not."

"Why not Princeton?" he asked.

"Because I said so," I defended. There was no hope for me to get into Harvard, so the only really smart kid in the family had to go. Someone had to fulfill my dreams.

I gave Aunt Emily a hug. "Thank the lord," I joked. "I'm leaving, right?"

"You know you're like a daughter to me, Claire," said Aunt Emily. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You'll be wondering why I'm not over at my house all the time," I smiled at her.

I went over to my towering, landmass of an uncle. "Unk," I said, "You done good raising me."

"Deeply appreciated," he said, "Thanks, Claire. You're a good kid. If your not at the next bonfire, I will beat you with a spoon." I laughed. I joined in.

"Oh, no!" I said, sarcastically, "Not the spoon!"

We all sat down and ate dinner. My last night at Casa De Uley was a good one. I was sad to leave, but happy to know I'm loved so much.

**End of Chapter Four. Rawr. **

**Quote: (this is a dialogue) **

**Me: My name was supposed to be Margaret. **

**Jake: oh, really? **

**Me: Yeah. You'd have to call me Peggy. **

**Jake: Ooohh… I'll be calling you that from no on. Peggy. **

**Me: you know what? No. Shut up, ****Earl****.**

**Jake: rawr. **

**End of quote.**

**Please review. I promise to love you. :D **

**The One and Only**

**Sarah**


	5. Last Official Day

**Disclaimer: So, if I can't have Emmett Cullen, can I have Keelan Lutz? rawr**

**Yeah, so I thought this was funny. So did my second in command for this story, Sara, AKA Wolf Spirit13. We're awesome. She helped me write Jacob's toast. **

Chapter numero Five.

I got up on my own the next morning. No cowbells, not mattress tipping, not even a whistle. I just got up and got into the shower, got dressed and came out. My very last day of school.

My phone was blinking when I came out of the bathroom. It was alerting my to a new voicemail. I called my voicemail and listened to my message. It was from Quil.

"I wish I was making out with you right now," he said, referring to what he recorded on my greeting. "But, sadly, I'm not." I rolled my eyes. "I've got a surprise for you. Okay? Don't get pissy at me. I'll see you later. Love you. Bye." I saved the message and want downstairs. I ate some quick breakfast and then drove me, Amy and Sam Jr to school.

Today, seniors got out at eleven. It was the last day of school. We, the seniors, could do whatever. What would they do, expel us on our last day? Right. So we were talking to our friends the whole time.

"You seem giddy today," said Juliet, "spill."

"Call my phone," I said, "I won't answer. It explains in the message."

Juliet pulled out her phone and called my number. It started to vibrate in my pocket. I reached to get it from my pocket to press end when Juliet stopped me.

"I love this song!" said Nate. Me and my friends started a mini mosh in the classroom, just, you know, rocking out. Then, my amazing greeting played.

"Hey, dude, you're reached Claire," said Quil's voice, "But, right now, she can't talk because she's busy making out with me, her awesome boyfriend, Quil. Get over it. That, or she's avoiding you, but you'd probably prefer the first one. Just… leave a message."

"Oh my god!" said Veronica, "You and Quil!"

"We are an item," I said.

"That's awesome," said Nate, "Go you. Props to Quil."

"It's a long story," I said, "It has to do with weird traditions from the family and big dinners and… and… Jacob drunk."

"Again?" asked Juliet. "I've had that pleasure once. It's funny. I wish I recorded it."

"We all do," I said.

We just talked about everything until eleven. At eleven exactly, the whole senior class went out to the parking lot to get into their cars and drive home. I went over to my car, flipping my keys around in my hand. I grinned when I got closer to my car.

"Get your butt off of my car," I said to Quil as I came closer to him.

"Nice to see you, too, Claire," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "That wasn't every nice. Hi, how are you?"

"Good," he said, "You?"

"Better now that I see you," I said. He kissed me.

"Come on," he said, "I'm kidnapping you."

"Well, if that's going to happen, I have to give Amy the keys to my car," I said, "Come on. I know where she is." I took his hand and we went inside the school. We went to Mrs. Carlson's room. She was my tenth grade English teacher, too. I knocked on the open door and everyone looked at me.

"Hello, Claire," said Mrs. Carlson.

"Hi, Mrs. C," I said, "I have to give something to my sister."

"Okay," she said. I went over to Amy's desk.

"You're driving home today," I said.

"Okay," said Amy.

"I trust you," I said, "But if you wreck my car, I will beat you. This is a matter of life and death for you."

"Why aren't you driving it?" she asked

"Quil's giving me a ride," I said.

"You brought him here?" she asked, "The one place I was safe from fleas!"

"I can hear you, you know," said Quil by the door.

"Sorry," said Amy, "But it's true. You violated the treaty, you must die."

"Oh, please," said Quil.

"You're funny," I said, "Drop it off at my place later."

"Go crazy," said Amy, "That's right. You no longer live with me. How sad. Tragic even."

"Can the sarcasm," I said. "I'm leaving." I dropped the keys on her desk and left the room. I stopped at the door, turned around, saluted and left. I grabbed Quil's hand and continued down the hallway, outside and to the bike. He handed me his leather riding jacket.

"What if we do start to skid?" I asked, "You'd get hurt."

"Yes," he said, "But I heal faster than you. Put on the jacket."

"Fine," I said. I slid on the too-big jacket.

"You look sexy," he said.

"Right," I snorted. I got on the bike behind him. He started the bike.

"You hungry?" he asked. "Let's get some lunch."

"Sounds good," I said. We took off. We got to Leah and Seth's pizza place called "Harry's" for their late father. We waved at Leah, who was behind the counter, and slid into a booth. I sat on the inside and Quil sat beside me, knowing that Leah or Seth would come and talk to us.

"What'll you get?" Seth asked us from across the room.

"The usual," Quil and I said.

"Okay, one large pepperoni pizza. Two slices of this are going to Claire," said Seth. "And, endless Dr. Pepper."

"I'd like to know how you aren't peeing 24/7," said Leah.

"Everything about me is bigger, bladder included," said Quil.

"Of course, Claire knows this already," said Seth, teasing me. I put my index finger over my mouth. Seth chuckled and shook his head. Leah came and sat across from us.

"So," said Leah, "Congrats on the last day. You excited?"

"For what?" I asked, "You and everyone else making fun of me tomorrow because of that ugly green and yellow silk dress I have to wear in front of everyone on the rez?"

"Please," said Leah, "I won't make fun of you. But if the others do, I'll show you their graduation pictures."

"This is the best news I've heard all day," I said. Quil's arm around my shoulders tightened, giving me a hug. I could feel his body shaking, he was laughing. I nudged him and he stopped chuckling.

The door of the pizza place opened and I looked up. There, walking over to the counter where Seth was, was Ken Erickson, Juliet's older brother who graduated two years ago, and one of my best friends. He was wearing baggy jeans and a Nine Inch Nails band shirt.

"Hey, Ken," I called.

He turned and saw me. He smiled. "Hey, Hey!" he said, "Claire! My bestest bud! What's up?"

"Not much," I said, "This is Leah, my friend, and Quil, my boyfriend."

"Lucky guy," said Ken, "Claire's a beautiful girl." I rolled my eyes. Quil arched an eyebrow.

"It's nice seeing you," I said.

"Yeah, I had to come and see my sister graduate," he said, "Not to mention the coolest kid on the rez."

"Who, Nate?" I Joked.

"Order up, Ken," called Seth.

"What the hell!" said Quil, "He just got here!"

"It takes longer to cook up a whole pizza, dipshit," said Seth, "He just asked for a slice to go. I swear, if you don't shut the hell up, I will spit on your pizza."

"Ew, no," I said, "That's be like kissing you. That's gross."

"Get your pizza," said Seth, scowling at me. "And what's wrong with kissing me?" Quil growled at Seth.

"I don't go for blondes," I said, referring to the sand colored wolf he changes into. Leah started to laugh. Seth shook his head. Quil covered his eyes with his hand and started to chuckle.

"I'm lost," said Ken.

"Inside joke," I said, "You wouldn't get it."

Ken picked up his food and said goodbye. He got into his car and drove away. I looked over at Leah, across the table. There was something… oddly unfamiliar about her. I'd known her all my life, she was my cousin after all, but something was off.

"What's up with you?" I asked. Quil sat down next to me and put the pizza on the table, and Seth sat beside his sister. The boys looked at her and then looked at each other.

"Leah Imprinted on Ken!" Seth said in a singsong voice.

"Oh my god," I said.

"This is so weird," said Leah. "Creepy. I don't even know this kid and then it's like… I couldn't look away."

"I know how you feel," said Quil, pulling me closer to him. I leaned into him.

"Ditto," I said. Leah and Seth rolled their eyes and left as Quil kissed me. When we broke the kiss I put my arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"Hey," said Seth, "This establishment is for pizza, you either eat your pizza or leave. There is no kissing involved in that."

"You're jealous because you haven't Imprinted yet," said Quil.

"And I don't want to," said Seth.

"Freak," I said. Seth laughed as I bit into my slice of pizza.

- - -

Quil and I got home after renting a movie. It was good, well, the parts I actually saw. Mostly through the movie, I was kissing Quil, or not paying attention because that's what happens when I'm next to him. But… you know… that's okay because that's what Imprinting is all about.

At the end of the movie, Amy dropped my car off at the house.

"Want a ride home?" I asked

"Nah," she said, "I need the exercise. Thanks, though."

"Okay," I said, "See you soon."

"Bye," she walked away from the house and down the street I didn't close the door until I couldn't see her. When she was out of sight, I shut the door and went over to the kitchen where Quil was. I went over to him and stood beside him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three thirty," he said, "Three hours until you have to go to bed. The ceremony's at ten tomorrow, right?"

"yeah…" I said. I did the math in my head to figure out my 'bed time.' "You want me to got to bet at nine thirty?"

"Yes," said Quil, "So that you can be refreshed and not tired tomorrow. You have to listen to me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have… wolfy wrath," he said with a black expression. It was good, but no one could play 'serenity' like my Uncle Sam

"Psht!" I exclaimed, "That was a rip off from Foamy."

"Shut up," he said, "still. Nine thirty."

"Ten thirty," I tried.

"Ten," he compromised.

"Deal," I said. I gave him a kiss and everything was all better. "But… what if we get caught up in something that takes us past ten?"

He arched an eyebrow at me. "I can let it slide," he said with a grin. I half smiled at him, a seductive look, and then left the room. I went to the bedroom, know he would follow me. I stood at the front of the bed and looked at Quil over my shoulder. He closed the door and then came to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. I twisted in his arms and faced him.

And then, I smiled at him.

- - -

The next morning, I awoke to Quil softly shaking me. He was oh so much kinder than my merciless sister and my plotting cousin. I swear, I think they used to just sit around and think if horrific ways to wake me up. I hated them. Okay, no I didn't.

"Claire," he said, "Wake up. Graduation! Yay!"

I chuckled as I turned over and looked at him. "I'm awake," I reassured him.

"Now get up," he said, "I talked to Sam. He said for you to dress up nice because after the ceremony, the pack is taking you out for brunch."

"Great," I mumbled, "A restaurant is going out of business tonight due to their lack of food." Quil started to laugh.

"We don't eat that much, do we?" he asked.

"Yes, you really do," I said, "I dread having to cook for you."

"You're funny," he said, giving me a kiss. "Time to get up."

I groaned. "Fine." I got out of bed and started to get dressed.

**End of Chapter five. **

**Quote: do you like my 'M?' –Sara M (Aka Wolf Spirit13)**

**The thing is what she did with her fingers. We were tired and it was almost three in the morning. Shut up.**

**Yeah, so next chapter is, you guessed it, her graduation**

**So, had anyone finished Breaking Dawn yet?**

**I read the first seven chapters on July 28****th****. Ha ha, losers. Totally joking, but I really did read the first seven chapters. What did you think of it?**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah.**

**PS, soooo sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy recently. And, OMC, summer's almost over. Ah, rawr!**


	6. Grad joo way shun

**Disclaimer: not in anyway is Twilight or it's characters mine. But, Amy and Sam Jr and all of the kids at La Push High are mine.**

**So, spontaneously, Fiona (Jacob's Fiancée)'s name has chanced to Nessie (BD SPOILER!!). so yeah, sorry for the confusion that may occur. But, there are only ten wolves, not seventeen, like what Breaking Dawn says. That's because we don't know the seven new ones names and that would be way too many people to remember. So, yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter Six.

I didn't want to get my hair messed up, so Quil and I took my car. But, Quil, always the gentleman, drove. I didn't mind. If Quil's going to do all of my work, than so be it. He is only there to make me happy, right?

We got the high school. Quil gave me a goodbye kiss and went to sit in the audience with the pack, my aunt, the pack's imprinees, my sister and cousin. Half of the people there were there for me. How embarrassing.

I got in line. As usual, I'm one of the last people. Bobby was there, standing beside me. That sucked.

"Hey, Claire," he said.

"Hi, Bobby," I said, "Nice dress." He made a face at me.

"We match," he said.

"This is the one and only time," I said, "Don't get your hopes up."

"I still can't get over the fact you rejected me," he said.

"Get over it or I'll get Quil to beat you up," I said. He ignored my comment.

"I'm not used to the word, 'no.' it's like a word from a different language to me," he said.

"Of all girls, why did you as me out?" I asked, "Just curious."

"None of us football players have nailed a girl like you," he said, "I wanted to be the first."

"Ugh!" I groaned, "Your such a pig! After today, never come near me again, understand?"

"Got it," he said, "I don't want to anger your boyfriend and your… friends." He looked over at the pack, the menacing pack. They were all looking at me. When they realized I was looking right back at them, they started to wave at me. I felt like an idiot for hanging out with all of them.

"He's a jerk!" I mouthed to them. They all turned their gaze to Bobby and started to glare at him. I saw him back up a few paces. I snickered.

"How can you hang out with them?" he asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, they're all like extended family," I said, "Some of them are family. Leah and Seth are my cousins, Quil is my boyfriend, Embry and Jacob are like my brothers, along with Collin and Brady. Paul and Jared are like other uncles to me. Sam, well, he's my uncle."

"Who's the hot girl with the long red hair and brown eyes?" he asked. Jacob snapped his head towards him and started to growl lowly.

"Uh, that's Renesmee," I said, "She's with Jacob. And he heard what you said. Jacob's a little possessive. You don't touch his stuff unless you want you hands chopped off."

"Oh," he said, "And all the other girls?"

"Taken," I said. Jacob was still snarling at Bobby. Nessie touched his cheek, showing him something. I knew what she was showing Jacob. Nessie was showing Jacob that she found Bobby repulsive and only had eyes for Jake. I didn't need Nessie's father's power to know that.

Nessie's parents are vampires. Her biological parents are vampires. She is seriously one of a kind. She's a half vampire, a hybrid. Her mother, Bella, was human when she gave birth to her, but then she almost died and was changed by her father, Edward, who was a vampire already. Jacob goes hunting with Nessie every weekend. It's a good experience. Nessie looks to be about twenty or so, but she's actually three years younger than me.

"What's with the scars on Jacob's arms?" Bobby asked. What do I say, his girlfriend has a weird thing for biting him because she's a vampire hybrid?

"They have a very kinky relationship," I said. It wasn't a lie, but it had nothing to do with the bites.

Nessie turned her head and stared at me with wide eyes. I saw her say, "I'll be right back," to Jake and she walked over to me.

She put her hand on my bare arm, sending me an image of her hitting me. I laughed.

"You're a bitch," she said.

"Nessie!" I said, "Such language! I wouldn't expect that from a nice respectable girl like you."

"Neither would he," said Nessie, gesturing towards Bobby, "But you know what I do every weekend."

"So how are your parents?" I asked.

"They're fine," she said. "You need to stop talking about my personal life."

"Like your diet?" I asked. "I didn't say anything about that."

"Claire!" she cried, "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'll be good. Go sit down with your boy toy." She scowled at me and did what I said.

"What was all of that about her diet?" Bobby asked.

"She's… a vegetarian of sorts," I said, remembering the vampire's sick inside joke.

"Of sorts?" he asked.

"You really don't want to know," I said.

"Whatever," he said. The ceremony started. I tried to pay attention to Principal Gellar, but it was difficult. My mind would wander to Quil. I started to pay even more attention to what was going on around me when the girl five people in front of me was walking us on stage. I was second to last; the ceremony was almost over. Thank god.

"Amelia Wu," said Mr. Gellar. She was the girl ahead of me. She received her certificate and continued across the stage.

"Claire Young," said Mr. Gellar. The pack, my family, Kim, Nessie, My friend's parents and, well, all of La Push, was cheering as loudly as they could. It's what happens when your popular… not. I walked up on stage and got my diploma. I shook hands with the principal, vice-principal and school psychologist. I smiled at my family as I went back down the steps. They called Bobby, then Pearl Zang. End of Ceremony

"I am proud to present to you the class of 2023," said Mr. Gellar. We cheered. We had no hats, unlike those cliché moments in movies where they throw them up in the air. We just cheered.

I stood in the crowd of people, hugging my friends goodbye, promising them I'd call them every week. I hugged Juliet and Ken. I knew I'd see more of Ken, though. He had taken interest to Leah.

"Where is your cousin, Leah?" he asked. as if she were called, she came over and gave me a hug.

"Congrats, girl," she said, "Next is Amy."

"Can't wait," I said, sarcastically.

"Hi, Ken," she said, "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too," he said, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something sometime."

"Sure," she said, "Here's my number." She programmed her number into his phone, as he did with his. They went off and talked. A plus for Ken about dating Leah: all the free pizza he can eat.

I stood there, looking around for Quil, when I felt arms snake around my waist. I turned my head and saw Quil's smiling face. He kissed my cheek.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he said, "Guess what. You officially didn't drop out of high school!"

"Go me," I said, "Jake can't say the same though."

"Hey," said Jacob, walking towards us with Nessie, "That's not cool. I only dropped out because I couldn't bear being away from Nessie." Nessie kissed his cheek.

"So NESSIE's the bad guy in the story," I said.

"Hey!" cried Nessie.

"Okay, children," said Emily, coming towards us with Sam and the rest of the pack. "Enough fighting. Let's go eat."

"Okay," said Jacob.

"Wow Jacob," I said, "can you only think with your stomach?"

"No," he shot back, "It's a personal choice."

"Let's go eat," groaned Seth.

"Yeah," said Leah. We got in all the separate cars. Mine, Sam's, Leah's, Paul's and Jacob's (well, his bike). Quil and I drove in my car. Sam, Emily, Sam Jr and Amy drove in Sam's car. Nessie and Jake went on Jake's motorcycle. Everyone else divided and piled into Leah or Paul's truck. We drove all the way to Forks to eat. We got to the restaurant. It wasn't crowded at all. I think there might have been one other family in there.

We went up to the hostess's podium. The hostess couldn't believe her eyes.

"How many?" she asked.

"Uh…" Sam counted in his head **(So did Sarah)**, "seventeen."

"Are… are you kidding?" asked the hostess.

Sam recounted. So did I. Yes, seventeen. "No," said Sam, "There seventeen of us."

"How much food do you have here?" I asked. "After we're done, I'm sorry, but you many not have enough inventory for the rest of the week." The hostess laughed, but, clearly, I wasn't joking.

"Um, it'll be about five minutes," she said, "We have to make a table big enough to fit you all."

"We can wait," I said.

"No we can't!" said Paul, "Some of haven't eaten yet!"

"And whose fault would that be?" Leah shot.

"Chill, Leah," said Seth.

"Whatever," she said. Amy and Sam Jr sat down along with Colin and Brady. Nessie climbed up on Jake's back like a spider monkey **(sorry, I had to put that in there. She's like her mom!)**. I leaned against Quil. Sam and Emily stood beside each other. Ken stood with Leah, trying to find out things about her. Everyone else stood in various places in the sitting area.

It was kind of funny. People would see all of us waiting, think there was a huge wait and the leave. And, also, that other family left so we had the whole place to ourselves. Freaking amazing.

We finally had a table and we could go and sit down. We ordered, ate, talked, laughed, reminisced and invited Ken to the next bonfire. If he was going to be with Leah forever, he'd better know why there's a creepy gray wolf stalking his house.

It was fun. When we were done, we spilt up the checks so that one person wouldn't have to pay way too much. Quil paid for his and mine, Sam paid for his, Emily's, Amy's and Sam Jr's, Ken paid for his and Leah's, Jake paid for his and Nessie's, and everyone else paid for their own.

We had fun. We said goodbye to each other. Emily went to the store to pick up three tons of hotdogs for the bonfire.

Quil and I just went home. He had to go to work at three… it was one thirty.

Quil was a mechanic with Jake, Embry and Collin. They apparently had a new guy working there: Ray. I'd stop in later to meet him. And to say "hey" to all of my stupid landmasses.

Quil and I watched an old kids movie, "Adventures Of Sharkboy and Lavagirl." It was fun to laugh at. Sharkboy looks so much like Jake. It was funny. Mental note: ask Jake about that. **(I just had to put that in there…)**

Quil took a shower and then went to work. Not wanting to be bored, I went to Port Angeles and went shopping I bought a nice tee shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I went to Starbucks and got a strawberry crème frappuccino when my phone started ringing.

_My name is Packman… I like to scare things… especially them… I don't like them… they're over there!_

I got my cellular device from my back pocket and answered it. "You got Claire."

"Hey, Claire," said Renesmee.

"Hey, Ness," I said, "Did Jake tell you about the new guy at the shop?"

"He said there would be one," she said.

"Let's go meet him!" I said.

"Okay," she said, "Where are you?"

"Uhh… Port Angeles," I said.

"Okay," she said. "We'll meet that the garage in one hour."

"Gotcha," I said. We hung up. I got into my car and drove to Forks to get to the garage. I was almost there when there were blue and red lights behind me.

"Damn," I mumbled. I pulled over and wound down my window.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" I asked.

**Cliffie**

**I know, I'm evil, but for some reason you love me.**

**Quote: I'll be the pedophile aunt! Who wants to play 'find the teacup in the bed-sheets?' –Britt. We have a fake family. She's my pedophile aunt. :P**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


	7. Introducing Ray

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, so shut up.**

**I'm going to keep this short because I know you're all anticipating the story. I just want to tell you that I love you. So, yeah. That's my story. :D**

**_Previously on Destiny…_**

_I was almost there when there were blue and red lights behind me._

"_Damn," I mumbled. I pulled over and wound down my window._

"_What seems to be the problem, officer?" I asked._

**Chapter Seven.**

"It's nice to see you, Claire," said Chief Swan.

"Nice to see you, too," I said, "But I don't think that's why you pulled me over."

"Claire, do you know how fast you were going?" He asked.

"No, but I have the strong feeling you're going to tell me," I said.

"You were going sixty in a forty-five mile per hour zone," he said.

"Oops," I said.

"Why were you going that fast?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to meet someone," I said, "You're granddaughter, actually. I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching the speedometer."

"I'll let you go with a warning, Claire," he said, "You're a good kid. Tell Nessie I said Hi."

"Will do, Chief Swan," I said.

"Charlie," he called, while he was walking back to his cruiser. I went and drove over to the garage. I was there fifteen minutes early. Knowing Renesmee, she'd be five minutes late.

I went over to the front desk and saw a guy in a gray jumpsuit, like the one Quil had, typing something in at the computer desk. He heard the door close and looked up at me.

"What kind of noises are coming from your car?" he asked.

"Is that some kind of crappy pick up line?" I asked. He smirked.

"What's wrong with your car?" he asked

"Nothing," I said, "I'm looking for Quil and Jacob."

"They're in the back," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You need help?" he asked.

"No, I know my way around," I said. I left the small room and went out to the garage. I saw Jake first

"Hey," I said. I gave him a hug.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"We came to meet the new mechanic," I said.

"We?" he asked.

"Nessie'll be here soon," I said.

"Awesome," he said.

"I know, you missed her," I said. "Where's Quil?"

He pointed over to a blue mini van with a pair of lags hanging out from under it.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sure, sure," he said. I got one of the dollies that you lay on to get under the car and put it beside the Mini Van. I laid down and rolled under the car.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," said Quil. "Nice seeing you here."

"Yeah, well, Nessie and I wanted to meet the new guy. Was that him at the front desk?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Let me guess… Nessie's not here yet."

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"I think I know Renesmee pretty well," he said.

"Even if you didn't know her that well, you could know that she'd be late," I said, "And I'm also early. I don't know how I managed that, though."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well, I was in Port Angeles, and then I got pulled over for speeding," I explained.

"You got a ticket?" Quil asked.

"No," I said, "I got pulled over. It was Chief Swan. He told me to tell Nessie hello."

"You and your connections…" said Quil. I felt something nudge my legs. I pulled myself from under the car, and standing over me was a face with no name. I heard Quil pull himself out form underneath, too.

"I'd recognize your legs anywhere," said the guy. I heard Quil growling.

"Excuse me?" I said. He grinned. Quil pulled me into his chest, showing clear possessiveness.

"I get it, you and Quil are brother and sister, right?" said the guy.

"They live together, if that's what you mean," called Jacob.

"Ray," said Quil, "Back off. There are some things I won't share."

"A little overprotective of your sister there," said Ray.

"He's not my brother!" I snapped. I saw Ray's facial expression changed as he put two and two together.

"Oh," said Ray. "I see how it is."

"Yeah," said Quil, "So, back off."

"Whatever," said Ray. He walked over to a station wagon with it's hood popped and leaned over it and started tinkering with it.

"Wow," I said, "That guy's a creeper."

Someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who," said that person.

"Depends on what time it is," I said.

"It is four oh five," said the person.

"Oh, than this is Nessie," I said.

"Bingo," said Quil. I turned around and gave her a hug.

"Have you said Hello to Jake yet?" I asked.

"No," she said, "where is he?"

"Over there," said Quil he pointed over to the white pick-up truck that his legs were dangling from out underneath.

"Okay," she said. She picked up the dolly I was just on. "May I borrow this?"

"Sure," I said, "Oh, by the way, Charlie says hi." Nessie raised her eyebrow at me.

Before Nessie left where I was standing, Jacob came from under the truck and smiled brightly at Nessie. She used the dolly as a skateboard and rolled over to him. As soon as she was over there, she kissed him. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to Quil.

"Have I kissed you yet?" he asked.

"No," I said, "No you haven't." he pulled my face in and kissed me.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," I said.

"As soon as I'm done with this thing, I get off," he said.

"Okay," I said. I sat down on the desk that was by his station. My feet dangled about six inches above the ground. We talked as he tinkered with some parts under the hood.

He stepped back from the mini van and went over to the car. He pulled a key out from his coveralls and started the engine. When it started up, he smiled in satisfaction.

"There we go," he said. "I'm going to change."

"'Kay" I said. He gave me a quick kiss before he took his gym bag and went into the changing room. I wasted for him, kicking my feet over the floor. I counted the light in the high ceiling as I waited for him to come back.

Nessie came over and sat down beside me.

"So, as far as I gather, you met Ray," said Nessie.

"Yes," I said, "He's a creeper. I don't lie him at all. The first thing he said to me was a crappy pick-up line."

"What did he use on you?" she asked

"What kind of noises are coming from your car," I recalled.

"He used a line on me, too," she said, " 'I lost my number, can I have yours?' "

"Did Jake hear?" I asked.

"Of course he did," said Nessie, "Ray could have died."

"I would have enjoyed seeing that," I said, "That boy really needs to get laid "

"Tell me about it," said Nessie. We started to giggle.

Quil came out of the changing room, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He put his arm around his waist.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I turned to Nessie. "Bye, Ness. Love ya."

"Love ya, too!" she said.

"Bye, Jake!" I Called.

"Bye, Claire!" hew called back. On the way out the garage door, I ran into Collin, literally.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Sorry, Collin!"

"No, problem, Claire," said Collin. He gave me a hug. "Where are you two headed?"

"We were just on our way out," I said, "Sorry I missed you."

"We'll catch up later," he said.

"Bye, Collin," I said.

"Bye," he said. Collin walked into the shop to get dressed into his coveralls.

"We brought two different cars," said Quil

"Race ya home," I said.

"Right, like you need to be pulled over again today," he snorted.

"Fine," I said, "I will meet you at home. Better?"

"Much," he said. He gave me a kiss, then got on his motorcycle, kick started it, and then sped away. I put the key into my ignition and sped toward the house.

**End of chapter seven**

**This surprisingly took me a very long time to write. I'm not sure why. I'm easily distracted. But, my quote. Also, I added a new character, Ray. he's a douche. :P**

**Quote: (dialogue.)**

**Sara: time, you need to get a hair cut.**

**Me: get a buzz cut!**

**Tim: I can't! my head is shaped funny!**

**End quote.**

**That is a moment in the life of the Fabulous Sarah. Fun, fun.**

**Review and be eternally loved.**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah.**


	8. At The Beach

**Disclaimer: if Twilight were mine, I'd be freaking rich. I'm probably not even middle class!**

**Hey everyone. I've been getting love mail (to me) and hate mail (to Ray.) yes, he's a douche, but he's going to get better. He's playing a bigger part in the story. I mean, we've got to have drama, right?**

**Also, I'm putting in a little BD spoiler. It's a bit of fluff between Quil and Claire. For those of you who haven't read Breaking Dawn, you're probably thinking, "How could there be fluff between Quil a three year old?" it's a secret between me and everyone else. So it's not a secret. **

**On with it.**

Chapter Eight.

Quil made it home before I did, of course. It really wasn't fair; he left before I did. But he made it home before I did, nonetheless.

He put his gym bag in our room and then went back downstairs, where I was. He snaked his arms around my waist. I locked my hands around his neck. He kissed me quickly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Let's go to the beach," I said.

"The beach it is," he said. He took my hand and we went outside we walked a few blocks down to the beach. When we got there, we sat down and watched the waves roll in and watched the sunset. then, we stood up and danced around each other, excessively flirting, having a good time. Then, I brought up one of my first memories with Quil. I had to be about three years old. We were here, at this very beach. I was a few yards away from him.

"Try to guess which rock I want," I said. Quil smiled, remembering this, too.

"Red?" he guessed.

"No, not red," I said. Taking a step closer to him.

"Purple," he asked.

"Not purple," I said. Taking a few more steps towards him.

"Yellow?" he asked. He took steps towards me

"Nope," I said, "Not yellow." I took one more step towards him. He was close enough that if I reached out, my fingertips would brush against his shirt.

"Give me a hint," he whispered. He closed the space between us. I turned around to that my back was to him.

"Green," I said. He swooped down and picked up three green rocks.

"Did I get it?" he asked, holding them in front of me. I nodded. "Which one?" I twisted back around to face him. I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned into his ear.

"All of them," I whispered. He tossed the three rocks behind him and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we broke this kiss, we pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you, Claire," he said, "With all my heart, I love you."

"I love you, too, Quil," I said, "My heart only beats for you." He kissed me twice, and then took me home. It was very dark when we did get home.

"God, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's ten thirty," said Quil.

"I'm going to make some food, and then we're going to bed," I said, "We've got to be ready and well rested for tomorrow."

"Right," said Quil, "The bonfire. And you're an elder… who's eighteen."

"And from the Makah reservation," I said, "But that doesn't count. I grew up here."

"Exactly," he said, "So in my eyes, you've always been Quiluete."

"Good to hear," I said. I moved over to the kitchen and got out a pig pan. I filled it up with water, put a dash of salt in the water to make it boil after, and then turned the stove on.

"What are you making?" Quil asked.

"Tortellini," I said. I took the package of pasta out of the refrigerator, along with the can of alfredo sauce.

"Sweet," he said, "I love that fact that you can cook awesome food for me." I raised my eyebrow. "Well, you know, that's not the only reason I love you."

"Yeah," I said, "That's what I thought." Quil chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek. That's how easy it was between Quil and I. We didn't need to show way too much affection to know that we loved each other more than life itself. We didn't need it, but we'd do it anyway. I thought that everyone should know that Quil is mine… forever. I suppose after all these years of having the wolves around me, I've developed a bit of possessiveness.

When the water boiled, I put the pasta in the water and disposed of the trash. Quil was still watching me at the table. I stepped out of the kitchen and sat down on his lap.

"Only you can make Bertolli's and pass it off as home-made," he said.

I snorted. "Right!" I said.

"Okay, maybe not to that extent, but you make it really good!" he said. I rolled my eyes as he planted a kiss on my cheek. "I love you," he said in a singsong voice.

"I love you more," I said.

"No you don't," he said.

"Yes I do," I said, "Do not start this with me."

"How about we love each other equally?" Quil tried.

"Sounds okay," I said. "We love each other equally."

"Or maybe we just love each other than anything else in the entire world," said Quil

"That works, too," I said. I smiled. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. We deepened the kiss. Then I groaned.

"As much as I would love to continue this," I said, "I think I know very well."

"What?" Quil asked. Right on queue, Quil's stomach growled.

"_That's_ what I meant," I said.

"Oh," he said. I got up off his lap and went back to the kitchen. I drained the water and put the pasta in a big bowl. I put the white sauce in top of the pasta, mixed it all together, put the bowl on the plate along with two plates and two forks and viola! Late night dinner is served.

Quil and I ate our dinner. Of course, there were no leftovers because Quil has the appetite of a bear. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went upstairs. I changed into a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt and the crawled in bed next to Quil. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I sighed. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," he said.

"Only of you," I whispered. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

End of Chapter Eight.

**I know it was short, but it was short and sweet. New Poll up about Destiny! **

**Review. And to get you there, here is your quote:**

**Sara: Team Leah, because she didn't get her happy ending. No, in a way she did. Because she joined Jake's pack, so now she doesn't have to hear Sam think about his intimate moments with Emily, and then think about how pretty Leah is… Sam's a douche!**

**The One And Only…**

**Sarah**


End file.
